Secret Admirer
by McKinley Anastacia
Summary: Someone has been sending Hermione anonymous letters..but who are they from??
1. Chapter1

Secret Admirer.  
  
//Chapter 1\\  
  
It was 6:43pm. Hermione was sitting at her table, reading the muggle newspaper. She glanced out her window and saw a grey owl approaching. She got up and opened her bedroom window to let the owl in. It flew in and landed on her bed. It was her owl she had gotten for her birthday who she named Emmi. "a letter from..who?" she patted her owl on the head as she opened up her letter. She read it out aloud.  
  
"Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
Oh how I miss your stunning smile and oh so sexy legs.  
  
I wish I could be there with you..right now.."  
  
Hermione picked up the envelope "it doesn't say who it's from!..that's..odd.." she shrugged her shoulders and put the letter on her desk. She picked up a quill, ready to write a note to Harry telling him about the letter, she paused, and dropped the quill.. "I wonder..no..it can't be..Harry?" she sat there thinking for a while, she had come up with a list of the people who could have sent her that..rather weird message. So far there were only 2 people, her 2 best friends, Harry and Ron. She highly doubted that it would be either of them, but they were the only two guys she knew. Well, besides Draco Malfoy they were, but there was no way in the world that it would be him. Or could it be? An image of him flashed into her mind, she shuddered at the thought of draco.  
  
She picked up the quill again and wrote a note. "Harry? Ron? Is this from either of you?" she attached the mysterious note with this new one, and tied it to her owl's leg. "go show this to both Harry and Ron." She opened the window and let the owl out.  
  
The next morning her owl arrived with 2 notes attached to its leg. She hurrily ran to it and ripped open the first one.  
  
"No sorry Hermione. Not from me. I don't think it's Ron either.  
  
Hope you find out who it is? -Harry"  
  
"darn" she sighs. "let's see what Ron has to say about it.."  
  
"HeyHermione.  
  
Nuh, not from me either, sorry.  
  
It might be Draco!..just kidding! See you soon.  
  
-Ron"  
  
She dropped both letters and sat down on her bed. "Who is it then??" she thought to herself. "surely it isn't draco.." she shrugged and went on reading her book.  
  
2 weeks later. Hermione was busily packing all her text books into her trunk as Emmi, her owl, came swooping into her room with yet another letter. "Hermione, come on! It's time to leave! NOW!" calls her mother from the bottom of the stairs. She quickly puts Emmi into his cage and carries both her trunk and cage downstairs and out into the car. "Don't worry Emmi, I'll read the letter once im on the Hogwarts Express"  
  
She gets onto platform 9 and 3 quarters and sees Harry and Ron nearby. Clutching onto the still un opened letter, she runs and gives a big hug to Harry and Ron. "Hope you had a good holiday!" she smiles as they board onto the train.  
  
"So, you worked out who that letter was from Hermione?" grins Ron.  
  
"No, but I got another letter earlier this morning." She holds it up.  
  
"oh come on then, open it!" says Harry.  
  
Hermione rips open the envelope. As she reads the letter, she smiles.  
  
Ron tries to grab it off her "well? What does it say? Who's it from??" "yeah, why are you so happy about it? You HAVE to tell us Hermione!" exclaims Harry.  
  
Hermione looks up from the letter and has a huge grin on her face. She giggles to herself and puts the letter into her pocket..  
  
To be continued.. ( 


	2. Chapter2

//Chapter 2\\  
  
Harry and Ron try to grab the letter out of Hermione's pocket, but she wouldn't let them.  
  
"What does it say? Please, you have to tell us! We're your best friends!" Ron smiles innocently.  
  
"Oh stop it you two, it's nothing important!" she blushes.  
  
"Sure sure" Harry winks. "It's probably a love letter from..well..who could it be from?" he shrugs.  
  
Ron bursts out laughing. "Maybe it's from Draco! I mean..I saw what was written on the first letter..about your legs and all..and you know Malfoy..in Herbology last year, he kept checking out your legs" Harry shudders. "Now that's just wrong!"  
  
Later that night in the great hall, Harry, Ron & Hermione were happily eating dinner. The quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, was sitting opposite Hermione. He kept glancing at her, and Hermione, thinking it was nothing, just ignored it.  
  
Neville, who was sitting next to Oliver, accidentally spilt his drink all over Oliver's lap. He blushes bright red as he says sorry and attempts to clean it off. Oliver stops him and gets up to go clean it off himself, as he walks off, he turns around and smiles at Hermione.  
  
"Uhh..Hermione? Are you there? Helloo??" Ron waves his hands infront of her face.  
  
"Wha.what?" she shakes her head and looks towards the door. But Oliver was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" asks Harry.  
  
"Yeah..I'm fine..just fine.." she gets up and heads off to Gryffindor common room.  
  
She sits down in the corner, away from everyone else. Fred, George and Oliver seem to be talking together happily. She pulls out the letter out of her pocket and re-reads it. She looks up and sees Oliver staring at her. He goes bright red. "I have to go uh..look at someones legs-I mean, im gonna go get some more..eggs.. bye!" and runs out of the common room. "huh? Eggs?? wonder what's up with him..?" shrugs Fred.  
  
Hermione pauses for a second, and pulls her first letter out of ther pocket.  
  
"..and your oh so sexy legs.." she reads. "oh my, Oliver? It surely can't be.." Then she reads out her second letter. "Dear Hermione, How have your holidays been?  
  
Mine have been great!  
  
School starts soon.  
  
I guess I'll be seeing you soon..maybe sometime at quidditch practise? -From your secret admirer"  
  
"so it is Oliver.." she squeals and puts both letters back in her pocket.  
  
Just then Ron and Harry come into the common room. "Got anymore love letters from Draco?" laughs Ron.  
  
"No" answered Hermione, as she sighed and went up to her dormitory.  
  
Ron and Harry both had confused looks on their faces.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed. Dreamily looking out her window at the setting sun. "Oliver..who would've thought.." she muttered to herself. She didn't know what to think. After all, he was a few years older than her. But still, those dreamy eyes, and gorgeous smile..how could she resist? She fell asleep that night thinking about Oliver.  
  
The next morning while eating breakfast, Hermione saw Oliver. He was sitting opposite her, as usual. She smiled at him, he smiled back. They stared at each other for a while, till Harry tapped Hermione on the shoulder to ask her if she knew where Ron had gotten to. She didn't know, and didn't care about Ron's whereabouts at this moment. She was too busy dreaming about her secret admirer..who now was no longer a secret.. 


	3. Chapter3

//Chapter 3\\  
  
Later that afternoon, Gryffindor had quidditch training out on the field. Hermione decided it was time to confront Oliver about it all. As the training session ended, Hermione walked onto the pitch to say hello to Oliver.  
  
He blushed as he said hello to her, but still managed to smile that absolutely gorgeous smile of his. Which left Hermione standing there..staring at him.  
  
"Uh, Hermione? You okay?" he shook her.  
  
"oh yeah, I'm fine"  
  
"So..how are you?"  
  
"Oh..um..well..I need to talk to you..about.." she pulls both letters out of her pocket and holds them up "these.."  
  
He looks at them for a while, then goes silent.  
  
"if you're wondering, yes..I do like you..I always have.."  
  
Hermione gasped. "Uh..well..as for me..I never really thought about it.." she pauses. "I mean, you're older than me.. and I don't really know you that well.."  
  
He smiles and holds onto her hand. "Well what if we got to know each other?"  
  
She giggled. "Sure. How about tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"Okay. Meet you in our common room at..lets say..3pm?"  
  
"Right. See ya then!"  
  
He lets go of her hand and watches her walk off to the castle.  
  
"she has oh so sexy legs.." he mutters to himself. And somehow, Hermione must have heard him, because she turned around and laughed.  
  
Hermione gets back to the common room and see Ron and Harry sitting there, waiting for her. "And where have you been?" asks Harry suspiciously.  
  
"I went out for a walk. Anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Were you with anyone..in particular?? Maybe..Draco?"  
  
Hermione rolls her eyes. "uh no, of course not!" and storms off to her dorm.  
  
"That girl has a problem..i swear!" says Ron.  
  
The next day. It was around 2:30pm, Hermione was up in her dorm, same with Oliver.  
  
At exactly 2:55pm they both come down to the common room.  
  
Harry, nor Ron, were nowhere to be seen. That was good for Hermione. She didn't have to worry about them seeing her with Oliver.  
  
They walked out together, hand in hand, giggly uncontrollably.  
  
They reached the lake and sat down.  
  
"So." Oliver tried to find something to talk about. They seemed to have covered all the topics on their way down to the lake.  
  
Oliver couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Hermione so bad. He brushed her hair away from her face, and slowly kissed her. Hermione looked behind him to see if anyone was watching, luckily, no one was.  
  
She got up and sat on his lap, her body facing his. He put his arms tightly around her and kissed her again. "I've always dreamed of doing this.." moaned Oliver. They rolled around on the grass. Oliver managed to get his hand up Hermione's skirt, and gently stroked her thigh. Then suddenly they heard a sound coming from the bushes nearby.. 


	4. Chapter4

//Chapter 4\\  
  
Oliver quickly let go of Hermione, and they both got up. They looked around to see who had been spying on them through the bushes. Hoping that it wasn't anyone she knew, Hermione approached the bushes. The person behind it had obviously heard her, because they had gotten up and bolted straight back to the castle. Hermione only had a glimpse at who it was, it was someone in Gryffindor, but that's all she could work out because they were too far away.  
  
"Oh no.." muttered Oliver.  
  
Hermione held onto Oliver's hand. "Don't worry, what could possibly happen? We just have to be more careful next time" she winked.  
  
The sun was setting and it was getting dark. So they headed back off to gryffindor tower, hand in hand.  
  
Ron and Harry were sitting down as Hermione and Oliver entered the common room.  
  
"Oh, you're back!" says Harry gloomily.  
  
"What's up with you?" asks Hermione.  
  
Oliver shrugs and goes up to him dormitory. "See you tomorrow Hermione!" he smiles and blows her a kiss.  
  
Harry rolls his eyes.  
  
"Harry, what is your problem??"  
  
"What is my problem? I think you know very well what my problem is! HELLO? Out of all the people..Oliver? Psh, I mean..he's older than you Hermione!..and besides..there are other people.." he stops and looks at the ground.  
  
"Well I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry that someone likes me. And besides, what's it to you? Ginny's in love with you..why don't you go give her a chance huh??"  
  
Harry pauses, not knowing what to say next. Hermione knew very well that Harry had always fancied her, but had he done anything about it? No. But Oliver did, and look where she is now.  
  
Hermione sighs and storms off to her dormitory.  
  
Ron looks at Hermione in disbelief. "I'm sorry Harry. One day..she'll see what she's missing out on!" he smiles at Harry.  
  
-------  
  
Hermione sits on her bed, looking out the window. Thoughts keep coming into her head. "Am I doing the right thing?" she asks herself. She feels bad because Harry has always liked her, and she had liked him, but now that Oliver has come into her life, she doesn't know what to do.  
  
She looks at her watch. It's 10pm. She has the urge to go visit Oliver. But what will Harry and Ron think? Would they be asleep yet?  
  
She quietly leaves her dormitory and climbs the stairs to Oliver's room. He is sleeping quietly on his bed. Hermione looks around cautiously, but no one else was there. She lightly taps him on the shoulder. "Oliver..its me, Hermione"  
  
Oliver opens his eyes, still half asleep. He forces himself to get up and give Hermione a big hug and kiss. She giggles as she lets go of Oliver. "Hold on a second" she whispers as she tiptoed to the door and locks it. She grins and comes back to Oliver.  
  
They start kissing, slowly, passionately. Oliver rubs his hands on Hermione's stomach. He slowly takes Hermione's pants off, then her panties, then manages to slip 2 of his fingers up her. She moans in satisfaction. "faster..faster.." she says as Oliver fingers her.  
  
Hermione looks at the clock on the bedside table. "Oh fuck, look at the time" she scrambles off the bed and starts putting her clothes back on. "That was fun" Oliver smiles. "We should do it again sometime"  
  
Hermione gives him one last kiss and unlocks the door and heads back up to her dormitory.. 


End file.
